Somebody That I Used To Know
by RoseThern1
Summary: Effie is missing and Haymitch must devise a plan under the guise of killing Snow to return to the Capitol and rescue her.   Rewrites the end of Mockingjay   multiple chapters. starts as K eventually go M
1. Chapter 1 Everything You Want

_drop me a line and let me know what you think! This story is all mapped out already and will continue to rewrite mockingjay. Keep an eye out for more chapters in the coming days/weeks_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW<strong>

**CH. 1 EVERYTHING YOU WANT**

"We've no idea what happened to Effie Trinket." says Plutarch without even a hint of remorse or curiosity as to the state of her well being. Haymitch lowers his head at the statement hoping it goes unnoticed by the others in the small hospital room. Prim, Katniss, Plutarch, Beetee all eyes too close to the cause, all too willing to identify his concern and maybe his lessening resolve in the rebel cause. His unkempt dirty blonde hair falls forward shadowing his face. Death is so definite, it's an answer. Peeta's team is dead. The gray space between the solid colors is indefinite and perhaps where his emotions stem from. Haymitch allows himself a small mental concession_. Unaccounted for is not dead_. But it's not alive either. He may have poked fun at her but it was a rapport built out of many years with Effie Trinket. Sharing the pain of sending children to their deaths, a way to lighten their burdens and deny the pain they both concealed so well through one vice or another. Cinna's gone, and those they carried the burden with leave them and release their guilt onto the shoulders of those remaining. Alcohol was his only remedy for the ache in his chest but it isn't likely to be strong enough for the weight he'll carry if she too is unloading her pain in her accent elsewhere. He ceases the thought, unwilling to accept death so quickly just to ease the questioning in his mind. It's too quick a fix and one likely to haunt more than the ghosts that linger around him.

The others begin discussing Peeta and Haymitch while still visually present mentally checks out, holding a tinge of resentment at their ability to forget her so quickly. He's surprised by his own feelings. With the loss of so many in his life, she was the one who was guaranteed to be safe should the storms rise. She was a citizen of the Capitol and better off than the richest in any of the districts, but the game turned and with it the rules. She's not safe. She's nowhere to be found. A pause in his mind lets the thought sink deeper into his chest. And if there's one thing Haymitch has come to know most about Effie it's that she's not the type to survive on her own will, her consumption in the Capitol culture has forfeited her ability to survive outside the means she's been provided her entire life. Even in her decadence she too is an orphan of the country, like Haymitch. No siblings and parents that no longer walk in the mortal world she has only herself and the friends who would not hesitate to cast her aside should she carry the slightest bit of scandal with her. She's alone. There's nothing to report on her because she has no one with her to relay the message, no one who cares enough to make sure people know of her plight. But he cares.

"We need to take care of her." says Prim who decides the stress of Peeta's brainwashing is enough excitement for Katniss tonight. Haymitch is grateful for the cue to exit as it saves him the trouble of finding a reason to leave on his own. He slips from the sterile room, drapes his hands loosely into his pockets and lets his eyes glaze. He's unaware of the distance he's traveled until he's face to face with the door of his housing unit. He enters the room without even a flick of the light switch and falls back onto his cold, hard, bed, eyes wide open. His mind races as he tries to formulate possible reasons someone would be unaccounted for. Death, too easy. They would know where to find her and Snow would never execute someone he could manipulate for his needs. Escape is all but ruled out, even under the direst of circumstances Effie wouldn't be able to get far and if she somehow managed to flee the Capitol she'd be captured by Rebels who would spot her quickly. The only option left... Imprisoned. His mind leaps to the conclusion as his body sits upright. He quickly turns to sit on the edge of the bed as if the sheer acknowledgement of the thought will allow him to move into action immediately. But this will take forethought, this will take planning. He may be wrong, but the thought nags at him, it's the only explanation that fits. If she's imprisoned it will likely be at the Capitol Building in a place away from prying eyes.

_I have to get to the Capitol. I have to make sure they don't hurt her like they did Peeta. _

She doesn't have the strength that boy does, she would break and fast. Just the thought of them trying to torture her gives him the motivation he's longed to feel for so many years. He has to save her. Action must be swift and it must come with an outside reason that will appease Coin. Trying to tell the President of District 13 that you want to risk another mission to the Capitol to rescue one of it's citizens that assisted in the grooming of it's agenda, that you may have a 'deeper than friendship bond' with isn't likely to make President Coin sign on to the expedition. It's risky but times running out. With the rescue of Peeta the Capitol will be getting ready to counter the move and with whatever ammo it may have unused.

Effie.

Haymitch lays back down, mulling over the plan. He has to keep himself focused as his mind wanders to what this could mean... for them. He strays from waxing poetic about how they both come from such different worlds and how one agenda doesn't meld with the others, but at the most basic level she comes from the world of the games and that's a factor that unites beyond District and blood.

In the past he safeguarded his feelings for her, not allowing them to show through more than the occasional banter, but his lingering stares told of an intoxication stronger than any liquor. One that longed to know if she kept up the rouse of punctuality and perfection behind closed doors. He wished to see her forgetful of her manners, motivated by her inhibitions and willing to let herself love him. The same way he had grown to love her. He would never admit it, too strong a character to allow her the privilege to see him taken by her so easily. Breathless over a woman from the Capitol. By all means they shouldn't work, but choices are a matter of the head, the heart does what it does without the permission of the owner. But if ever he felt himself too close to leaning in to kiss her after a late night in the main room when the tributes retired, he had to stifle himself. One too many times he reached with the intent to take her hand, but fear crippled his fingers and curled them back into his palm. What he would have given to just have held her hand in his. What he wouldn't give for that now. The clear liquid brought these feelings solace, the only thing strong enough to fight off the past and control the future. The more intense the desire, the more the bottle met his lips, and in return the more Effie backed away. These actions were a choice he never got to make. Afraid she would become a casualty, as so many had, from his love. He couldn't risk that. Even if it meant hurting her, causing her confusion and eventual heartbreak at his inability to publicly requite her feelings. She could never know why, she would have to learn to think of him as a callous drunk, which he was sure she never really truly believed. She had been in this game long enough to know that there are reasons people disconnect and when the Games are involved they're usually reasons manifested out of a need to survive and protect. So he became a drunk and she became fixated on herself, each punishing themselves for not being the brave ones, victims of a love they could never even acknowledge.

Haymitch has to pull himself from a memory long ago of when he almost tasted her lips to remember there was a mission at hand. One that could not wait.

**CH. 2 BE STILL**

She curled her feet under her on the sofa facing the television screen. An eerie moment of solitude that should have struck her more than it did. No one was around, she assumed Haymitch had wandered off into the night trying to avoid sleep as he so often did, a habit she took note of early on in their first games together and she hadn't seen Cinna or the stylist since they prepared the kids on the day they entered the arena. Her shoes neatly settled side by side on the floor, it was late and she knew that soon she would be forced to turn into bed if she wanted to stay on schedule but not before checking in on the games. Staying in the penthouse was a perk for the escorts during the games, to Effie it provided her company and a job that kept her mind from the harsh realities the loneliness her own home would conjure. For every thought that wavered to the inhumanity of the Quell she would pull out her planner and project days, weeks, months into the future, plan her next outfit seek out a distraction, whatever it took to ease the panic and guilt. She found herself watching the television screen, sighing with a relief that would have to be internal at the sight of Katniss and Peeta still alive.

Even though the Capitol strongly discouraged sympathizing with your Tributes, Effie always found it hard to see the kids march to their deaths. Sharing the burden with the Stylists and Haymitch helped but it still weighed on her. There was too much time, effort and at risk for her to make it publicly known that she loathed the moment her Tributes left her. Her cheery demeanor an over compensation, fearful if she didn't project sunshine they'd see right through her to mixed emotions and call it rebellion. Haymitch could always tell though, he always knew she felt internally conflicted. The sideways glances always a mixture of pain and remorse, a comfort knowing at least one person understood she wasn't as unfeeling toward others as she led on. That is, when Haymitch was actually able to see clearly enough that he could tell she was even looking at him.

The Quarter Quell was on the large screen in front of her. She came in just as Katniss aimed her bow toward no particular target and shot. Something fell in Effie's stomach as her planner dropped to the floor releasing it's contents across the rug that centered the room. Something like electricity surged through the air of the arena, a fog of no color rippling to reveal a hovercraft taking her and a few other unidentifiable tributes up into the air. Just then the television cut out. Suddenly the vast quiet of the penthouse felt claustrophobic. What had happened, were they okay, why had the games stopped. Effie knew, something was wrong. Unsure what her role was, she knew she had to contact Haymitch or find a stylist. Gathering the papers back into her planner she contorted her feet back into the heels she had no business wearing this late at night. She rushed to the door to head down the elevator but upon its opening she came face to face with two Peacekeepers.

Ever the ideal Capitol citizen she let a smile frost her face as they were here to inform her and take her to her Tributes, "Thank you for being so prompt, I must find Haymitch, he's probably at the bar." she states with a flick of her wrist indicating that she wishes to take command of the help they've sent her. But the Peacekeepers just stand blocking the doorway.

"If you'll just let me go to Haymitch, we can figure this whole thing out... now please step aside...come on now dear don't be shy" she stammers on still in her signature voice of whimsy. The two peacekeepers move like an impenetrable wall as they walk in backing her up into the Penthouse further. "Excuse me, it is polite to state a reason before barging in to someone's residence!" she miffs in a huff, annoyed by the interruption in her plan. Effie goes to move around one Peacekeeper but he reaches and grabs her upper arm hard and stops her. Her face a mixture of shock and utter bewilderment at the man who had the audacity to lay his hands upon her. "You want a reason Rebel?" said the peacekeeper firmly holding her arm. He holds no trepidation in speaking out so colorfully stating not so much a question as an accusation. This is serious. The word churned in her head. _Rebel? _But before she could even attempt to process the thought the other guard grips her free arm and pushes her along toward the door. As she drags her feet in both reluctance and confusion. "Stop! You will take your hands off me!" she screams, breaking her manners as the Peacekeepers drag her out of the Penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2 Before It Breaks

**_hope you all are enjoying the story there is still SO much more to come. drop me a review and let me know what you think, it's always great motivation for me to continue writing!_**

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 3 BEFORE IT BREAKS<strong>

He took an effort to make himself look more presentable than usual, if ever there was a time he needed to impress, it was now. Haymitch walked into the Control room to have all eyes fixed upon him '_Am I late?'_ he questioned silently upon noticing the cold stare of District 13's President Coin. Assembled around a glass, oval table in slick black chairs sat Boggs, Gale, Katniss (still freshly bruised from her encounter with Peeta), Plutarch and at the very end President Coin. When he asked to speak to President Coin he didn't request the whole of her team, only her, she however had taken the opportunity to demonstrate her control in the situation by adding the familiar faces. A set back but not enough to enough to deter from the cause or the offer he wished to make her.

"So you've come with a request I take it." Coin demanded the attention of the room with her words.

Haymitch had never felt particularly trustworthy of the small, harsh woman who led District 13, but she would be the key to finding Effie and for that reason alone he would feign trust.

"Yeah well I came here more to offer you something." He tried to remove the edge from his voice but it was ingrained in his speech, having seen too much in his life, it was stained on him.

"You have the floor." Coin was smart, she wasn't going to accept a plan if it wasn't air tight and laced with her particular style of fight. Haymitch was about to offer her both of these acquired tastes.

"You got the boy, you don't think The Capitol's going to notice?" He pushes the edge down as far as he can. He has to sell this, he has to make her believe he would be an asset on this mission, it would never work if he were absent because of an ill temper.

"They're gonna strike back, and they're just plotting away right now. I think we need to get them before they get us again. They would never expect a solid attack this soon after breaking in to get the boy." It felt longer the way he had rehearsed it in his room, but it was to the point, another thing Coin appreciated.

Boggs spoke up, "Katniss is still recovering, we're down a man, we wouldn't have the power right now without her."

He expected this, and this is where he would feed Coin's other need, blood.

"I thought that might be a problem, but I've got a solution." He gathered his words, this was the selling point.

"We take Katniss with us anyway..." Katniss's glossy eyes sharped and moved from the spot on the table where she had been focusing her attention to Haymitch.

Just as she opened her mouth to question his audacity at deciding her fate, he cut her off.

"She comes with us only for the on camera stuff, we stage it, I'll take her place in combat, do her foot work. We infiltrate Snow's mansion , I'll be her guard when the time comes and if necessary..." he takes a breath, "be her sacrifice."

The room hushed. Death wasn't an unreasonable thought in battle but no one had offered their self up so honestly to be used as bait. The silence was short lived as the room began to roar with objections. Coin sat quietly as those around her yelled about how he couldn't lay down his life, how Snow would revel too much in his death.

"I don't have anyone left," he said stiffly as he met Katniss's eyes, he made a point to stare at her as he delivered his next line, "I have to do this."

For the briefest moment he let her see something in his blue eyes, a deepening, a vulnerable side that was pleading for her to endorse the idea. Something sparked. These weren't the words of a dying man, these were the words of a clever soul. She knew then he had no intention of dying. He had no intention of actually leading them into battle at all. All he needed was a ride. She could guess the reason, and she knew her guess would probably be right, but she dared not say it for the small chance she was wrong, the scandal it would cause.

"I'll do it. I'll go." Katniss spoke up. Their eyes turned to her, and Coin let a small smirk tug at the corner of her thin lips.

Coin met Haymitch's stare with a sick sense that she would make finally have her martyr, "You'll leave tomorrow."

**CH. 4 LOCK AND KEY**

She wasn't allowed to speak the entire journey to where she soon realized was President Snow's mansion. But she didn't have any words, just confused questions. The steel cuffs around her wrists easily marked her polished skin, rubbing up against her bones. Maybe this was just a precaution and they were taking her to the mansion so that the President himself could address her. Could it be that serious, what on earth did Haymitch have Katniss do that would result in them whisking her away in the middle of the night, could it be so dire that it would warrant the President of Panem to address her personally? Selfishly she felt a tinge of pride at the thought that she could achieve that honor. The Peacekeeper shoving her through a side door of what looked like a private entrance on a basement level floor of the four story, white mansion pulled her from the thought. Manners dictate that guests come in through the front. She was not Snow's guest.

"I wish to speak to the President." Effie uttered in an uncertain tone as the two Peacekeepers roughly ushered her down a sterile white hallway with branching aisles.

One of the men gave a small amused sigh at her request.

"I will be informing your captain of your poor form in this matter." She pursed her well painted fuchsia lips as she tried to assume some sort of control in the situation.

The air was dead silent, only the click of her heels and the jingle of a set of keys on the Peacekeepers belt filled the medically white hallways. They turned a corner and Effie was relieved to find a stairway leading up to what looked to be a larger room dusted in shades of green, but instead of going up them they turned to the opposing wall where two glossy, steel doors met in a menacing fashion. The peacekeeper placed his gloved finger on a green lit pad on the wall and granted them entrance. _Where is everyone?_ In the few times she had actually been at this residence she was never aware of such a place existing in the home of their leader. But as the Peacekeepers pushed her through the metal doors their location became suddenly clear. She would not be sipping tea with the president, not unless he made a habit of fraternizing with his prisoners.

**CH. 5 IT'S COME TO THIS**

A sober mind forces him to realize what he has just set in motion. He has defrauded those who have taken him in, for the _chance_ of finding Effie. The chance. There were days where her endless scheduling and ridicule had made him wish he could find time away from her, and yet here he was throwing himself on the sword for the opportunity to be near her. He wouldn't sleep tonight, not that he ever rested at this time, the dark bred demons, lonely demons that made a home out of your mind. Reminding you of your faults and your past. So he stared at the ceiling allowing himself to remember the first time he met her.

It was an ordinate amount of time after he had won his games, the exact date escaping him, a product of years of trying to forget the past made it harder to recall. The former escort, a surely old man who stood at Haymitch's shoulder was plump and aged, a fact you would only know from his decaying mind as his body had been tucked and tightened to escape the effects of time. The Capitol didn't even inform him there had been a change of Escort as Haymitch arrived at District 12's capitol the day of the Reaping to find no sign of the old man. One of his better days, he managed to hold his liquor with a slight buzz. Just the taste on his lips to let the memories elude him, but not enough to put him in a stupor. He entered the room in the capitol where he had waited numerous times before, but instead of the burly stench of a mint cream the old man was fond of he was assaulted by a sugary sweet aroma and the blonde hive of curls that suggested the back of a Capitol woman's head. As he stepped in she flipped herself around on the dark green chair with enthusiasm

"Haymitch I presume!" the plucky woman rushed to greet him with a posh air kiss to his cheek.

"I am Effie Trinket, District 12's new escort. It's lovely to meet you." The physical contact a shock to Haymitch, people had a tendency to avoid making eye contact with him, let alone actually touching him.

It wasn't unwelcome though, she was striking, huge blonde hair, a slight wash of periwinkle that was adorned with an ornate flower that screamed in shades of blue. Her make up a reflection of it and a complement to a positively Capitol outfit that hugged the younger version of the painted woman he now surpassed a decade of knowing. She hobbled back to her chair in tiny strides on heels that raised her a good 5 inches off the ground, not that he was taking issue with them as he found her departure a treat for his eyes.

"So I take you know how these things work then?" Haymitch not wasting time on pleasantries as he seated himself on the parallel couch near the window. "First time for everything right, but not to worry I can assure you I am qualified for the job at hand." She said with a sickening confidence.

How can you be prepared to send helpless kids to their deaths, what is the qualification for being a part of a planned execution. Typical Capitol attitude. It wouldn't even matter if she were on her first or hundredth Hunger Games, there's no way to be qualified for this job. His tongue went bitter at her unabated joy over her choice to join in this festivity, his mouth soured by the insensitivity. He didn't have a choice to join in, this was his cross to bare by force, a burden of chance that would now consume his life. Just as she was to him now, missing in the Capitol, a burden of chance that he now _wanted_ to consume his life.

Haymitch pulled himself from the thought of the present situation, and the pain of her missing to finish the memory. The night they lost their first of what would eventually be both tributes. Haymitch returned to the Penthouse in the Capitol, from the bar downstairs where he was making a last ditch effort the save the female tribute's life by gaining a sponsor to buy her some food so she could regain her strength and maybe fight off the oncoming attacks. He opened the door to find Effie engrossed in the action on the television screen, leaning into it as if she could literally absorb the atmosphere. That's when it happened, a spear struck the 15 year old girl through the left side of her head, when she failed to move fast enough to find safety. Without her knowing Haymitch watched Effie from behind as she threw her hand to her chest and gasped, her breath staggering out in rigid gasps for a few moments before she finally dropped her head down into her hands. This was nothing new for them, they were required to watch this their entire lives, to see these children die, but never had she known them.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a move to offer comfort before she allowed herself to shed a tear and risk suspicion. She jumped at the unexpected contact but upon recognizing it was him she moved to quickly shape herself up and sit up straight.

"Haymitch, hello." But she wasn't fooling him, he lowered his voice to a whisper "You have to find a way to not let it get to you..."

She hadn't seen The Quell that Haymitch had won at that point, but she knew he'd been through this, and his advice suddenly became a welcomed comfort. She returned her stare to the television screen after a moment of silence passed between them vacantly looking into the television, not absorbing the rest of the action in the games but continuing to mindlessly let it roll before her. From that moment on it was unspoken, they would share this burden, this would remain a secret between them, a silent alliance, because he knew she had a heart, even if she would forever disguise it in happy shrills and positivity.

A knock on the door.

He hadn't noticed he drifted that far into the past, it wasn't his normal route, confronting prior instances. Another knock.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses." He sauntered, annoyed, to the door to find Katniss a bit unkempt as she entered uninvited.

She walked to the middle of the room and then turned to face him with only one question.

"Why?" but he wouldn't fall prey so easily.

"Because I'd rather it be me than someone with more to lose." but it's not cutting it with her.

She'd rather jump to the point and allows herself to speak aloud her speculation, "It's Effie." Haymitch's eyes instantly lower, not even trying to conceal the pain she just introduced.

"Where is she?" Katniss believing him to be privy to more than he actually knew, "I don't know." He admits feeling her confusion, he quietly offers what little more he can understand of his motives, "I just... I have to find her." and now it's her turn to stare at the floor.

There's a long pause before she catches his eye, "I'm in." She moves to exit the room when without turning he mutters, "Thank you sweetheart." and she's gone. Tomorrow morning there will be action, and Haymitch will have his ally.


	3. Chapter 3 Grazing the Hollow Ground

_hey all sorry it's taken me a hot minute to update, I wanted to add a few things and change around a certain story point so it got delayed a few days. But more chapters are hot on the heels of this one so keep an eye out._

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 6 GRAZING THE HOLLOW GROUND<strong>

The metal clink behind her solidified her fate. Imprisoned. Of all their technological advances the steel bars of the cell were a cold reminder that some things need not be changed. It was an unyielding cage meant for an animal, and she was starting to believe that's exactly how they viewed her. The white room was almost blinding with the florescent lights causing an unnatural glare off of the one steel table in the room. Upon it a computer and a clipboard. A check in station.

Her cell was small, no more than a cot, sink and toilet that was only shielded by a small panel for privacy. Next to her an empty cell untouched and beyond that the end of the room where two double doors met. Small windows showed the passageway on the other side to be dark but beyond that she couldn't ascertain where or what it led to. Her sore feet hobbled to the small cot along the back wall and delicately lowered her to the dusty bed as the room purged itself of all other life. She was painfully, desperately alone. What on Earth had she done to deserve being locked up like a criminal, what had _they_ done? She knew Haymitch had a rebellious side but he wouldn't intentionally put her in harms way... would he?

Effie had known him for so long, considered him a close friend, she couldn't even entertain the thought that he had meant this for her.

She heard people coming and promptly rose to her feet and rushed in short strides to the bars of her cell. Just as her heels came to a stop the automatic doors to her right flew open. A cocoon of peacekeepers guarded something approaching her cell. Once in front of her the three men who headed the group moved to reveal him. President Snow. He was sharply dressed in a black suit that when under the light at just the right angle gave off the appearance that it was a deep, blood red. He was surrounded by an entourage of Peacekeepers, protecting him in the middle like a tortured celebrity. He didn't delay in coming to greet her, it couldn't have been more than an hour and a half since she was first dragged from the penthouse.

"Ms. Trinket." Snow let the words slither from his lips as if he were meeting her at some lavish party, folding his hands in front of himself like a Father about to deliver a moral lesson to a disobedient daughter.

Effie tried to put on her best manners but the hour was far past her scheduled bed time and she was finding it hard to come to terms with the cot she may have to sleep on. "President Snow, I believe there has been a grave misunderstanding..."

His eyes bore into her, trying to formulate a solution to whatever problem she presented him. She realized that she need not defend herself so quickly, it only made her look guilty of a crime she may not even be accused of.

"Please do tell me everyone is okay...Peeta and Katniss?" she lowered her eyes a moment, "Haymitch?"

"Ms. Trinket, they really shouldn't be a concern of yours right now. We have a very big problem on our hands, a very big problem indeed." He moved in close to the bars, close enough to where she could smell his breath floating to her face. Flowers, the scent of flowers like those you would place upon the dead.

"Hope does things to a person, it encourages them. Promotes a change in those around them. You seem a little too hopeful that I will give you answers. Perhaps you let your tributes give you too much hope. We know how you can easily sympathize with them, with_ him_."

She knew exactly who the "him" he was referring to was but Effie was still far too confused to play into some semantics. Sure she was always hopeful one of her tributes would make it out alive but she wouldn't dare cheat if that's what he was suggesting.

"I did not cheat!" She was quick to set his train of thought on the right track.

"Oh, I would never assume you cheated." Effie let Snow's words allow her a quick sigh to renew her positivity and dare she say hope.

Snow let a small smile play at his pale lips, "That would be awfully hard to do in a game that was already rigged." he let his last words hang as though they were a fact, as if he had just foiled her plan. He pressed his forehead to the bars and spoke slowly in a breathy, hushed tone, "Do you understand me... Effie?"

It was the first time he had addressed her by her first name, and it had crawled off his lips right into her ear, producing a small unnoticed shiver. She kept her eyes down, too afraid that the close proximity of their faces might produce a hypnotic state if she granted him eye contact. The enormity of his words surrounded her. He was being intentionally vague to get her to fill in the blanks.

She spoke unnaturally low, almost intimately, to clarify her confusion and exaggerate her innocence in the matter, hoping it would work on him. Fighting off a nervous crack in her voice she started to back away as she answered, "No."

His hand shot through the bars and grabbed her forearm when he noticed her trying to uncomfortably move back. The movement was quick and hard, and she allowed a small gasp to escape her. She may be losing her control in the situation but she still refused to look him in the eyes, an accidental gesture of power that was wearing on his patience. He wanted her strong, he wanted her to be a challenge, but not combative or representative of what he had destroyed so long ago in District 13. She couldn't offer him anything though. She wished she could just to release him from her, the insistence of his touch a violation upon her skin.

After a pause he realized she would not meet his eyes on her own, this would not do. He would make his message known. He moved his other hand through the bars to grab her jaw hard, forcing her to raise her powder white face and turn to meet his eyes. No one moved to help her, speak up or even acknowledge that he was crossing a line.

When Snow was sure she would not remove her gaze he let the hand on her jaw soften and stroke a path over to a piece of hair by her ear. He took the blonde curl in his hand, lightly twisting it in his fingers, while his opposing hand tightened on her bruised wrist. He slowly allowed the piece to drop from his fingers, "We have a problem here." Effie was beyond clear about that.

"The problem is I don't like liars Ms. Trinket." Snow tilted his head to suggest he was deep in thought, "Perhaps you just need encouragement... an example." The words were dripping with layers of hidden meanings.

"The truth is, unless you start telling me what I need to know, this is not going to be a pleasant experience for you. And I would hate to ruin such a... pretty face." His pause intentional, lingering, waiting for her to bare her soul. But no words came from her lips and he threw her wrist down and moved back away from the bars.

To him she is resisting.

In a brisk motion he signals the Peacekeepers with a flick of his hand. They open the lock and rush into the cell and grab Effie by the arms. The other guards move to surround the back of her, some even return to Snow as if she were a viable threat to him.

"No, please! I don't know what's going on. I don't know where they are, please!" Effie afraid of what lie beyond the dark, double doors at the end of the room pleaded in an effort not to find out. Whatever they believed her to know was serious. _Rebel_. The word triggered her memory of the Peacekeeper using it earlier. They had ignited something, Katniss shot her bow and caused some sort of uproar, and they had left Effie in the wake of it.

She pleaded even more nervous of the punishment, "Please, I have no knowledge of what's going on, I don't know anything!"

"Perhaps we can jog your memory then." Snow, unfeelingly utters one last command prompting them to use her body to push open the doors, "Room 2."

**CH. 7 APOCRYPHA**

Those things that are hidden away, thought to never be seen again, rarely cross the mind. Effie had been written off by nearly everyone. Everyone except Haymitch and now Katniss. They had been aboard the hovercraft for what felt like days, in reality it had only been a slow 8 hours. The journey was taxing as they all sat in seats facing one another. Haymitch occasionally twitching from the waking nightmares he was having of being flown blindfolded to his games. The ride was quiet, eerily so, Boggs, Finnick and Gale spoke to one another at times but never at length.

The pressure in the craft decreased and Boggs perked up, "We're landing."

He transformed in that moment from the sleepy man Haymitch had been staring at for the past 8 hours to an officer in command of soldiers. "We are landing in the safe zone just outside the Capitol, from here we'll be able to infiltrate via the train tunnels, everyone stay close and remain on guard."

The last bit caught his attention, '...stay on guard' the gravity of the situation finding a head at that statement. What if he wasn't able to get into the Capitol? Marching in with a bunch of recognizable Rebels wasn't exactly a sure fire way to remain safe. He had to change the plan, find a way to remove himself from the group and sneak in alone. People would be less likely to recognize him sober and alone. He had to get Katniss to help him distract the others long enough for him to get away. He couldn't waste precious time in the Safe Zone while Effie was being prepared as bait. Coin wouldn't think twice in refusing to spare Effie's life, they had no bargaining power with her. But they didn't know Coin wouldn't value her life. Coin would view her as a citizen of the Capitol and everyone from the Capitol was expendable in this war.

They were assigned their bunks, small cots in open tents that were camouflaged in a wooded area just a mile from the train tracks. The hovercraft was gone and in turn their only real reliable way to escape. The sun was low in the sky, tempting darkness when Haymitch worked up the right words.

"Hey Sweetheart, a word?"

Katniss looked from her neighboring tent to Haymitch who she could tell was attempting to be secretive in his beckoning of her. She slipped from her bed to his tend and sat next to him on his cot.

"I need you to do something for me." He didn't even try to allow her the option to say no. It was going to happen this way and she could either help him or hinder him.

"When everyone's asleep I need you to help me get out of here. I can't take everyone in there and expect them to let me run off to Snow's mansion by myself. I need you to keep an eye out while I go to the tracks."

Katniss knew this was coming, that he would abbreviate the plans. He was here and the fire was lit. There was no way she was about to let him walk into certain death.

"They'll kill you." she stated as near fact.

"Then I risked no one but myself in the pursuit." He had prepared for a little fight but he needed her to relent.

She couldn't let this be the end of it, but he knew her too well to not have a rebuttal to every argument she may pose, so she did the one thing he wouldn't expect her to do. Lie.

"What do you want me to tell them when they wake up and you're missing?"

"Tell them exactly what I've gone to do, and tell them if any of them tries to come after me I'll personally tell every Peacekeeper where they can find them." Haymitch wasn't expecting such a hard consequence to spring from his lips, but he could not take it back now.

Katniss knew the threat stood, but while her words may have let him believe she would vouch for him, she had no intention of letting him run blindly into a war zone for a woman who may very well be dead. But she lied anyways, "Okay."

His face almost gave way to a smile but whatever tortured thoughts loomed in his mind washed over his face before such joy could show.

Katniss walked back to her bunk and stared at the green tent above her. Maybe she had never payed close enough attention, what with her own tumultuous love life overshadowing her ability to observe any outside romance, but she had never pegged Haymitch and Effie as being overly kind to one another, let alone linked romantically. He always seemed annoyed by her and she tolerant of his role in the whole scheme. The things they must have endured together though, the binding aspect of training human bait. Getting close to kids just like herself and then knowingly sending them to their deaths. She knew it weighed on Haymitch, and under Effie's smiles and schedules it had to weigh on her as well. Not shocking that they would find comfort in each others company she supposed, being that they saw many of the same ghosts at night. And as she learned with her relationship with Peeta nothing binds two people more than the looming sense of death.

All of this still didn't allow him to ask for her help in his suicide.

The sun set quickly and all were tucked in their cots with Gale starting the first shift at keeping guard. Haymitch told Katniss that it would be his watch that she would cover in his escape, but the plan had altered in the last hour. Suddenly his only alli became the one person he could not trust to keep her word. It wasn't her responsibility to allow him an easy passage and he would make sure she wouldn't have to lie for him.

A small duffel thrown over his shoulder was all he could risk to carry as he sulked out of his tent and into the woods. Gale had one weakness in his defense, Katniss. He trained his eyes on her waiting for her to make a move and under his watchful eye she had to remain still. The perfect get away for Haymitch. Katniss wouldn't have to lie for Haymitch, she could be just as shocked as the rest of them, because when she would go to see him off tonight he would already be long gone.


	4. Chapter 4 I Can Barely Say

**CH. 8 I CAN BARELY SAY**

Drip. Drip. Drip. The steel faucet in the corner of the medically inspired room annoyed her senses.

_Room 2._

The hallway they had brutally taken her down was lined with doors all nondescript donning only numbered placards,12 doors in all. Room 2 had been the fate decided for her by President Snow after her refusal to confess what she did not know. Two Peacekeepers had pushed her into the room and restrained by her wrists and ankles to a reclined chair that looked eerily like that of some sinister dentist. And then everyone just left.

No clocks could confirm it, but it felt as though an hour had passed when the clink of keys sounded from the hallway outside the door. It was torture waiting to hear for them. A small form but it put her on edge. It was late and Effie was tired but rest was not an option, to sleep meant resignation, it meant refusing to fight off whatever they were planning to do with her.

The key moved to open the lock of the bright, windowless room. In walked two Peacekeepers and the man she least wanted to see, Snow.

"I hope you've taken some time to refresh you mind." Snow lazed out in a condescending manner.

Effie couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, what he wanted to hear, what would keep her alive. Her silence only motivated him.

"You're so pretty, aren't you?" Snow let his finger run across the top of her bound hand. To Effie it was an animal marking it's territory, heightening the dominance he already had. His question, while rhetorical, begged her to answer, to delight in her vanity, but she remained quiet.

"Ms. Trinket, do you remember a boy by the name of Finnick Odair? Do you remember that boy's plight?"

Effie only knew the rumors that no one dared speak aloud for threat of punishment. Finnick had been a paid escort of the districts, and not in the same sense she had been. Finnick was said to have been a slave to the cold, hungry bodies of the Capitol.

Effie gathered a breath for she was about to breach one of her own rules, the passing of gossip.

"I have heard many things about his situation." Without the loss of her composure she rose to meet Snow's eyes, for a man whose name conjured images of white his eyes were of the darkest grey, black almost.

Instead of finding Snow beside himself with the taste of treason, she found him displaying the smallest smirk.

"Unfortunate circumstances can lead to unfortunate consequences." She can see the anger rising in his face with these words, the flush on his cheeks, the rise in his breath. He continues with growing fury.

"You were the escort for District 12, you were the one who led them to the Capitol, and you as a representative of the Capitol did nothing to stop their rebellion." His torso looming over her, Effie drops her head as she tries to shut her eyes and make him go away. Trying to process what he has just said.

There is a rebellion. Her team has incited a rebellion. She could only rationalize why they would leave her behind. She had heard Haymitch speak occasionally of wanting to change what was, but never to the degree that he had actually formulated a plan. His drunken ramblings contained all sorts of imaginings he would forget by the time his tongue dried. But this, this was a cumulative effort he spoke of.

"I can promise you, I do not know anything about a rebellion." Her voice soft as she kept her eyes down, chin resting on her collar bone trying to hide her face.

Snow had reached a breaking point, throwing his hands on her wrists, yelling into her face, "You brought them here! You allowed them the stage to showcase their rebellion."

His breath so hard in her face she thought she might wilt from the heinous odor. Effie tried to conceal it but her body shook with fright. He was blaming her. She was closest to Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch, and she was left. Why else would he be pressuring her so much for information if they had others to suspect. The Capitol was flawed, and she often fought feelings of undermining them, but she would never attempt to make it publicly known to them, it would only ensure her a slow and painful death, which is what she was now likely to face.

She let out a small whimper at the thought of dying. With Snow's face so close to her own she knew it did not go unnoticed by him.

"Don't be scared now. When there is so much to fear in your future." Snow's words were quiet. He would drain her of every ounce of life before he would sever her.

_Screams._

Out of her door and down the hall the scream of a young girl. Piercing, causing Snow to turn his head in the direction of the door. You could hear the girl's mouth being stuffed as her scream became muffled and suddenly mute. The creation of an Avox. The last sound ever to escape her lips would be that of her own fear. This corridor was where rebellion met it's punishment.

Snow turned and brought himself level with Effie, moving his lips to her ear, "Don't force me to make you a warm body for the gentlemen of the Capitol, I'd have you myself."

She can't even breathe as he pulls himself away from her. Standing at the foot of her reclined chair never taking his eyes from her he signals for the two Peacekeepers to pull up beside him.

"Anything you wish to tell me?" he offers her a final chance to divulge to him the secrets she does not keep.

"I don't know anything." she chokes out.

"Well then you leave me no choice." her looks to the Peacekeepers, "Clean her, dress her and then bring her to me."

For the denial of her penance he would make her want death, but never allow her to die.

**CH. 9 SO CLOSE TO A FINE FRENZY**

Haymitch had reached the edge of The Capitol, the start of the candy colored streets and the lesser of the lavish houses. The streets were chaos waiting to happen, he stepped lightly, making corners and alleys the path for his hurried feet. He would need to revise his plan once he got closer. Originally he had wanted to travel underground, find a sewer of some sort and infiltrate from underneath, but that would require a major detour, one that would waste time and might prove an exhaust of energy. As the sun began to rise over the cherry colored roofs, he took note of the desertion. Doors left ajar, papers and clothes sprinkled throughout entry ways, it was then it hit him. The perfect way to walk into the Capitol would be as a citizen.

He walked into the closest house and began riffling through the scattered articles of clothing. A royal blue jacket, an ascot tie in a garish burnt orange, a matching pair of pants, and a hat that resembled a bowler. The outfit had to have at one time been worn together as all the colors complemented themselves too well. The hat was a rarity for men, not extinct but definitely not the pinnacle of fashion, mostly a symbol of status. The man who had worn these previously, while slighter larger than Haymitch, had indeed been a worker in the Capitol, he needed means and the hat was an indicator that he valued the money he received.

He took no shame in dressing himself in the Capitol garb there in the living room of another man's house. Civility had flown away with the Mockingjay. The guise would only get him so far, eventually he would have to get hold of a Peacekeeper's uniform, a task that would guarantee either death or success.

His pace was painstakingly slow, even with his new wardrobe he still shied from visible cameras and the Peacekeepers who roamed freely in the abandoned streets closer to the safe zone at the center of The Capitol. The others back in their own safe zone would be starting to wake. Finding the note he had left them:

_This is a mission I must complete alone. _

_Do not seek me out. Trust that when I _

_have found her I will return back to you. _

_Give me only 3 days and if I have not come _

_back, return to District 13._

_-Haymitch_

Katniss could relay the 'who' he had implied if they were so hard pressed to know. She would no doubt be scorned by his solicitation and eventual neglect of her, but that was one person he was not fearful of disappointing. Katniss had her own battles and grudges were not long held between the two of them.

The streets became harder to navigate as daylight grew. And while he felt somewhat disguised he knew he was not as invisible as he needed to be. This body he was carrying on himself would need to be exchanged for someone with more authority. A Peacekeeper. But killing one would require him to actually be within eye shot of one. He would have to leave the shadows of the alleys.

He couldn't decide if his legs shook because of the lack of alcohol in his system or because of his shattered nerves, but he assumed the latter. With his back against the wall of the cold alley he peeked around the white stones to look out into the distance. He could see people walking around further down but closer to him were two Peacekeepers guarding the street that led to his alley.

He picked up two stones that lay scattered by his feet. He had not anticipated having to set up a trap on his own, but with only a small gun he was facing a large shortcoming if a battle started.

He tossed the first stone directly across the street into the darkness of the other side of the alleyway. It could have very well gone unnoticed had it not hit something metal on the other side. The Peacekeepers turned and began to walk toward the noise, one pulled ahead while the other fell behind.

As they got closer Haymitch threw his back flush against the wall as he measured distance on gut feeling alone. One of the Peacekeepers was starting to go down the opposite alley while the other lay flush against the wall that would soon turn to meet Haymitch. As the first Peacekeeper began to descend deep into the opposing alley the other gradually started to turn for Haymitch.

_Shoot Him._ His brain commanded him to fire the shot that would ensure his safety. But gunfire would only bring attention where it was least needed. As the Peacekeeper turned the corner Haymitch acted instinctively. The eyes veiled behind plastic met his in the darkness and just as he opened his mouth to command him, Haymitch grabbed his neck and twisted.

Adrenaline and fear surged through him. It was not an act of strength or strategy but of total and utter fear. The body fell from his hands, the sound of the metal gun he was carrying hit hard. Too hard. Too loud. Haymitch went to grab for the weapon to arm himself but when he looked up from doing so he met the barrel of the other Peacekeeper right between his eyes.

This was it how he would die. Here in this alley this man would shoot him without concern for all of the reasons he came here. War justified this. It is what allowed him to so mercilessly kill the man at his feet, without concern. But the man before him would ensure the death of two people. He would be killing a man who had little to offer, who by occupation had done little more than break promises to the dying. But he would also be killing the woman who despite her shortcomings had tried to support the dying, make their final days as comfortable as she could.

Haymitch raised his hands, but didn't give the man the satisfaction of closing his eyes. He would stare into the eyes of the man he would kill, of the woman who depended on him for escape and survival.

He aimed the gun square at Haymitch's face and without hesitation...

_Bam._

The Peacekeeper fell to his feet, an arrow sticking out of his back.


	5. Chapter 5 Somewhere Beneath My Skin

_Hello sorry it's taken me so long to upload, got a little case of the 'hectic' but I'm back on track and getting to the good stuff. As always drop me a line letting me know what you think._

note: Just in case it's confusing Effie's timeline will catch up to Haymitch by the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 10 SOMEWHERE BENEATH MY SKIN<strong>

She stood alone. Once President Snow had left the room the two Peacekeepers took her down the hall to room 6. And then just left her, as they had been doing all night. The room was slightly larger than the previous one, still white but lined with cabinets and a set of lockers that she dared not guess the contents of. In the middle of the room there was a chair that made the outline of a human body as if it would cradle a person's limbs. She had seen this before, it looked like the bathing chairs the Tributes had been cleaned in upon their arrival to the Capitol. A shudder ran down her spine. _This was going to happen_. She could do nothing to combat it, she was entirely at the mercy of these people. She had not slept, she had not eaten, she was at a severe disadvantage had she ever had one at all.

She couldn't mentally process the level of violation that could occur here. The thoughts all rushed into her mind at once and she started to shake. Panicked she shuffled in her heels to a corner of the room, looking desperately for any sort of escape. She heard the keys of the Peacekeeper coming down the hall and her heart raced to find a place to hide, a set of steel lockers at the far end of the room afforded her a small place against the wall to conceal herself. She pressed her back into the locker and could feel the cold metal through her clothing. It was then she felt the weight of herself start to slide to the floor in exhaustion. Right as the handle of the door started to turn her body gave way and in one fluid motion she slid to rest at the bottom of the lockers. She would never have been caught dead in such an uncivilized position but exhaustion and fear propelled her. She exhaled softly and shut her eyes so tight a lone tear escaped and started to make its way down her cheek. She heard them enter the room and immediately felt their eyes scan the perimeter for her.

"Show yourself!" Shouted the Peacekeeper who was now accompanied by a slender man dressed in medical attire.

Effie refused to let them see her broken down so easily. She daintily dried the lone tear with the edge of her sleeve before it could stain her white face. She forced herself to stand on unsteady feet and moved to show herself. Like a child who had failed to excel at a game of hide and go seek she stood and stepped out to reveal herself to the two men.

The medical man, who was but a wisp of a person, surveyed her body at a distance with just the slightest bit of pity in his eyes. To see a Capitol woman reduced to hiding in a locked room like some animal was indeed a sight to give pity to.

His pity left quickly though. "Disrobe." said the man in an all too chipper tone, she was starting to believe he had no medical training whatsoever.

Effie stood unwilling to follow the command. A small act of defiance fueled by modesty and the mens curious eyes. When she failed to start unbuttoning herself the Peacekeeper, at a loss for patience, moved to assist quite eagerly. But when he reached to undo the top bottom of her blouse she swatted his hand away from her body. A choice that would prove dangerous as she felt a jab and then the sharp pain of electricity run through her.

Cold.

Her first thought upon waking was that of the cold water she lay in. She was in the special Tribute chair situated above the drain on the floor. Her eyes strained to gain focus, all she felt was cold and bare. Entirely naked.

Her hands moved quickly to cover her body but a voice from behind her sounded.

"Stop moving! Put your arms down!"

She turned her head to connect a face with the warning, an instinct that sent the man racing toward her. Electricity again shot through her, this time intensified by the chilled water. Pain and then darkness.

_He stood before her with a small grin on his face, "So you finally decided to join us, sweetheart?" Haymitch dressed in his finest stood in front of an entirely white space._

_"You left me!" Effie threw at him._

_"After all this time, you still don't trust me?" he said slipping his hands into the pockets of his well fitted, royal blue pants._

_"Maybe when you're sober, but that's a rarity." She didn't intend for it to sound mean, but it did._

_Haymitch dropped his head, "If you had lived my life you wouldn't be sober either Hun."_

_Effie took a moment to truly consider this, she had seen his games, known him longer than most had, and yet she still couldn't sympathize with the things he had been through. _

_She allowed her heart a moment to give what little comfort she could, "I wish someone else could have lived it for you."_

_Haymitch gave a small chuckle, "No... you don't." He looked up to give a small, crooked grin to her._

_Classic Effie would have instantly gone into justification mode, but this world was clean, stripped of the need to hide things. It was in fact, entirely void of everything. It was a world where the things he loved didn't have to leave him. A place where no one was watching and she didn't have to hide her sadness with smiles and optimism. _

_"Why do you say that?" Effie asked truly seeking an answer that would give her insight to the mystery he kept himself wrapped in. _

_Haymitch took a long pause, "Well... because then I wouldn't have met you." He started walking toward her like some shy school boy who was playing coy with his crush. _

_He reached her, face to face, a position they had rarely allowed themselves to be in. She lost herself in a giddy smile as she looked toward her feet. His hand came to run down along her arm, his other reached up to cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes preemptively feeling his hand pull her toward him. His breath was inches from her lips and as she parted hers a rush of air descended upon them. The sensation cold, different, not what she expected to feel. She opened her eyes to find that where Haymitch had been, about to finally make his move, now stood a Peacekeeper. A Sharp pain shot through her arm as she looked down to see a syringe sticking into her vein. _

Effie's eyes flew wide open as the metal tube pushed a rosy liquid into her veins. Warm, a reprieve from the external cold that clung to her. Looking up toward the source of the injection stood the man in the medical gear with his emotions veiled by a face mask, medical cap and a pair of glasses.

Instead of the washing chair she now lay on a medical cot, pushed up against the wall parallel to the chair. A hospital gown covered her freshly scrubbed skin. She had been out the entire time. Hours, a day even maybe, she had no real way to tell. It slowly sunk in that this man had been alone with her body and under the control of Snow. Her eyes hollowed at the implications. It was too easy to lay back exhausted, but every time she became the slightest bit disobedient they would use the electricity of the tazer to correct her. At least when she was out she was unaware of what they were doing to her. Was it better to fight and go cold for a while or stay awake and guard what little she could.

She looked down to find that she was now bound to the bed, perhaps they had grown tired of shocking her into silence. And while her wrists had grown bruised from their methods of restraint it was nowhere near the pain of the electricity that they stabbed into her flesh.

She could feel that they had removed her makeup, wig, all indicators of her class and stature. Where she had once donned large synthetic hair, full of artificial curls, now rested her straight, shoulder length, dirty blonde. Her skin no longer that of a porcelain doll but flesh toned as if she were readying herself for sleep. The slender man elevated her bed and began prepping what looked to be various types of makeup off in the corner. Two more medically dressed figures entered the room, a man and a woman. They shuffled to the corner to join the slender in his ministrations.

Effie started to feel the rosy juice in her body, not enough to sleep, but just enough to make her not care. A liquor effect of sorts. Maybe this was the sensation Haymitch sought to achieve. The one feeling that made all of those demons easier to bear.

Haymitch.

Her dream.

She slowly pieced together what she had envisioned in her dream and thought about where he was at this moment. After all their time together she wondered if he even felt the slightest concern for where she was. She felt that for him. Worry, panic at what they might be doing to him, and knowing that he had a vice that would serve an easier means of torture. Take away the alcohol and risk releasing everything that lie dormant. It would take far more for them to draw out her insecurities, desires, fears.

She had succumb so easily to the drugs they had given her she didn't even fight when the woman took her smock away and began dressing her in a new outfit. Black high heels with little white socks, a black fitted skirt and a wild purple top that had incredible puffs at the shoulders. They put her in a wig almost identical to the one she had arrived in but instead of a blue theme the wig contained an hint of lavender. Her makeup complemented the outfit, gold, purple, black and white all painted on her face.

Why had they taken the time to wash her if all they were going to do was redress her in clothes similar to her own.

"She's ready. Give her a few minutes to let the drugs wear off and then you can take her up. He wants her coherent."

Panic spread on her face as she heard the words of the slender medical man. They weren't cleaning her for comfort they were packaging her for delivery to President Snow.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 11 THE MOUTH OF THE BEAST<strong>

The Peacekeepers lay at his feet, both mortally wounded. Haymitch looked up at the surrounding buildings and it was there he saw her peeking over the edge of a candy colored roof. She was so far off in the distance he wondered if his eyes didn't deceive him. He could see Gale rise slightly behind her and usher her down and off the roof. He didn't want her involved in this, but he owed her a thank you if... when he returned. He quickly undressed the Peacekeeper he took out himself, as the other one's uniform was noticeably stained with his own blood. The man was a little larger than Haymitch but it would have to work. If it weren't all for rescuing Effie he'd feel ill at wearing the enemy's uniform, but it was the only sure way to get close to the Mansion. The nerves knotted in his stomach as he stepped out of the alley clad in the white uniform and helmet, the visor only concealing half of his face. He forced his body into a more authoritative stance and marched out into the street with his gun firmly against his torso.

The citizens moved freely about the streets stepping out of his way as he made a path to the Mansion a few blocks away. He silently hoped that Gale had taken Katniss back to the safe zone, he couldn't manage worrying about her too.

He could see the Mansion just ahead of him, heavily guarded by Peacekeepers. He needed to find the weakest link in the men who surrounded the building. Finding a smaller man he approached cautiously. He was young, mid twenties at best. Haymitch let out his nerves in a breath and moved level with the young Peacekeeper.

"You, come with me." Haymitch demanded as the other Peacekeeper kept their eyes forward paying no mind to his bossing around of the young man. The kid followed close behind him as he passed the line in front of the mansion. The brash move to assert a confident sense of power had gained him access.

The sun was just starting to set over the pastel streets when Haymitch felt a skip in his chest, perhaps it was just the fear of knowing he could be discovered at any moment but he could swear he felt her near. Nothing could substantiate that feeling, but she was close, Snow would want her at arm's length should anything happen.

Haymitch walked along a wall to a side entrance that looked like a loading dock of sorts, the boy right behind him.

"You're to take me to the prisoners by order of the President." Haymitch thought to himself well it's not 'technically' a lie since Coin was a President too.

The boy, who held so much authority when surrounded by his peers now stammered on his words, "I... I don't have access to the lower cells Sir."

He addressed him as Sir. Something on his uniform must indicate status, something that allowed him to pass the line so easily.

"You will take me as close as you are allowed." Haymitch was starting to like the feeling of this boy's fear, it felt like vindication.

The plan had hit a snag, by grabbing one of the lower level men Haymitch would be limited to knowledge. Although the boy did lead him into the foyer of the mansion quite effortlessly his help would likely run dry. "This is as far as I'm permitted Sir. I believe the lower cells are somewhere down the stairs, your clearance should allow you in."

His fear matched Haymitch, only Haymitch channeled his into authority while the kid stammered out more than he needed. He waved off the boy so he could wander in the quiet area himself.

_Stairs_... Down the stairs the boy had said.

Haymitch wandered into the large room trying to look as though he were on guard. Two hallways came off of the foyer, each with numerous doors. The mansion was sprawling but the heart of it remained in the immediate area. He surveyed the Hallway to his left he and could see a wall descending downward. He moved with haste as he looked down upon what he sought... stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 12 ANOTHER'S EYES<strong>

They had to drag her, clawing at the walls. The Peacekeepers came as soon as she could stand and pulled her out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs.

So many stairs.

They went high in the mansion to a solid red door. One of the Peacekeepers knocked twice and then in perfect sync they both took a few steps back to where she stood at the forefront. She wanted to turn and run but she'd only have to look over her shoulder for them to reprimand her. She couldn't remedy the situation, she could only mentally prepare herself.

The door opened but there was no one there to greet her.

"Go." The Peacekeeper demanded.

Slowly she walked into the room, her head held as high as she could manage. If she was going to be humiliated she would at least do so with her dignity. The room, was clearly his own. A large four post bed, a small desk and a window that could very well have been a wall. The design painted the room in shades of dark green and pearl white like a Forrest frosted by snow. Her body shivered at the word. Snow. Covering everything in cold. As she passed the entry way the door slammed behind her. There stood Snow, dressed down in what she could only assume was his night attire, and she felt the chill.

Effie turned to face him, trying her hardest to stand at eye level with him. He walked slowly up to her and she looked away.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked condescendingly.

All she could do was sigh. This was not her, resignation was not her style, she may not have been a tribute but she was a fighter in the most delicate sense.

As Snow raised his hand to touch her face, she moved back and slapped his hand down. Her body tensed ready for the jolt she had been trained to expect, but nothing came.

She looked up at him, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Manners, manners Miss Trinket." He gushed, using her own words against her, "You wouldn't want me to ask my friends to step in here and treat this rebellion." He took great pride with the last word. "How embarrassing it would be for them to have to pay witness."

It was as if his words confirmed what she so feared. Her breath rippled as her balance faded.

She fought hard to form the words, "You can't have me."

Snow met her eyes. The intensity of a madman surging through the coal of his iris, "Choices are only the luxury of a free man. You chose not to tell me, so in turn, I'm taking away your choice in the matter."

She let out a heavy breath as he reached for her arm and tried to pull her with him toward the bed. She pulled her arm from him and tried to run for the door, banging on it helplessly trying to escape.

The door was solid but not enough to conceal her screams. The Peacekeepers who stood outside did nothing. Her desperate pleas would quiet as Snow wrestled the needle into her arm. Just enough of the rose colored liquid, just enough to make her drunk, her eyes glassy and her words merely wisps of heavy air. The Peacekeepers would only move when the horror was over and they were summoned to take her back to the depths where she would lay on the bed in her cell staring at the wall until they moved to repeat the process.

Weeks, months, the duration of the routine would escaped her. Some days they would leave her, others they would question, clean, deliver and clean again. The movements would gradually come without a fight. Snow would use the needle at his leisure and the Peacekeepers had jabbed, stabbed, poked and electrocuted her enough that she looked like a doll that was coming apart at the seams.

This night she faced the wall, physically void of emotion, hollow. No one was coming for her, the feelings she thought her "friends" had for her were a rouse to start a rebellion. It was bitter on her tongue, thinking that she had been fooled by them, by him. Haymitch had been the one person who silently understood, and yet now after so long, he had been the biggest disappointment. She would continue to pay the price for them, hoping that they would end the war before she was entirely ruined. A small tear that she unknowingly produced fell from her face onto the pillow, it reminded her that despite being the Capitol's object, she was still human.


	6. Chapter 6 Come Away Little Lamb

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, tis the season for being busy, but hope you all enjoy the new piece! Let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 13 COME AWAY LITTLE LAMB<strong>

Haymitch descended the stairs and followed the hallway before him. Two large steel doors caught his attention. A key pad would grant him entrance. One wrong touch of it and the whole mission could end in his death before he ever found her. Haymitch wasn't one to play into mystical feelings but he knew a gut instinct and his screamed that what he so sought was just beyond the shiny metal of the double doors. He was at a standstill, risk punching in the wrong code or wait and risk being found lingering in a forbidden area. He turned his back to the doors trying to gather his thoughts when something on his shoulder started to beep.

Panic.

Haymitch threw himself around in a circle as he reached for his left shoulder pocket to halt the sound. As he threw open the zipper a blue light emanated from the opening leading him to a small metallic rectangle that glowed from its sides. His gloved hand pulled the device down in front of him as the beeping ceased. Across the front of the device was a small screen that read a chain of nine numbers. He chose the right Peacekeeper to undress. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he carefully punched in the numbers. At the final stroke he stood as a long pause settled, an ominous shifting of metal signaled the unhinging of the lock. Haymitch replaced the device as both of the metal doors opened.

The room was simple, sterile, brightly lit and seemingly empty. Haymitch rushed to the desk where a small clipboard rested. He scanned the pages for her name, any sign of her but there were only numbers. It was then that he heard the shuffling of fabric come from directly behind him. Frozen in fear he worked to build his physique to appear larger, more in command and more like a real Peacekeeper. He turned around slowly to find two cells side by side, one empty the other the source of the noise. Sheets, that's the noise he heard. He stared down at the small form curled beneath the thin sheet. He couldn't see her face just the back of her blonde hair falling in soft waves on the pillow.

The woman was restless in her sleep, every now and then letting a small whimper or a breathless "no" escape her lips. Haymitch recognized the voice, something in it felt comfortable.

"Please." she pleaded as she rolled to face him.

Effie. He would never admit it but his eyes welled up with mist at the realization that he not only had he found her but she was alive. _She was alive_. There was hope where before there had only a dream. She looked so different in her slumber, peaceful and bare but thin and gaunt. He wanted to wake her, to let her know that he was there that he hadn't forgotten her and that he was sorry for ever leaving her behind. But as he started to move toward the bars the steel doors opened.

In walked a Peacekeeper and Haymitch froze, this was it. The Peacekeeper walked up to him, his eyes catching Haymitch's through their visors.

"He wants us to bring her up. Get the taser."

Had he just given him a command? Was he really that oblivious to see that he didn't belong down here. Not wanting to give him a reason to be suspicious Haymitch went to the desk, the only logical place a weapon could be hiding and started to pull open drawers. In a black case he found the weapon. She was so small was there really a reason to have such a powerful weapon at the ready? The other Peacekeeper went to the cell.

"Up. Now." He commanded Effie.

Like a trained animal she turned without emotion and rose from her bed, clad only in a hospital gown. This was not the woman he knew. As she walked to the now open cell door she stared at the floor. Haymitch tried to catch her eye, tried to get her attention with just a look but she was not there. This was her routine, she had no reason to think it would be different today. They took her down the hallway and into the sanitation room. Haymitch was taken back by the severity of the room. Effie stood by the side of the chair and removed her gown. He could not believe his eyes. She stood before him entirely naked. Unaffected by the lack of modesty he was starting to realize that the women he left behind was altered. They had not left her alone in the slightest, the crimes against her were geared at her sense of self. The Peacekeeper stood watching her and Haymitch wanted nothing more than to beat him until he could not see. The idea came to him. Take out the Peacekeeper.

As Effie climbed in the chair and closed her eyes the Peacekeeper moved to a cabinet and started shifting bottles. There is one thing a Victor never forgets, how to kill to survive. Haymitch creeped up behind the man who stood about the same size as himself and weighed his options. In a swift move he threw his arms around his neck and jerked. There was no skill involved just the strength that fear afforded him. The Peacekeeper didn't even have time to make a sound before the crack of his neck took him from the world. Haymitch would have felt sorry if the man hadn't just stood watching Effie undress like some woman he had bought off the streets.

Effie lay unmoving in the chair, eyes still closed breathing slow. Haymitch approached her, even in the distress of the situation there was a part of him that took note of her body, how beautiful she was without the dramatic accents. Effie may have been a citizen of the Capitol but she was void of the scars, implants and enhancements that so many proudly displayed. In truth she had rebelled against the Capitol long before she was forced to.

"Effie?" He whispered to her as he walked up next to the chair.

Her eyes sprung open and turned to find him, her reaction showed that the Peacekeepers weren't prone to use her name. Haymitch went to put his hand on her shoulder but Effie started to scream and pull away. He pulled away immediately and she stared at him as hard as she could. Her eyes hollow and nervous. The taser the Peacekeeper wanted him to grab must have been her punishment. The pieces started to fit but the image they created was too disturbing to look at.

"Effie, it's me." he pleaded with her to realize, but she still held the fear and tension in her body.

The visor. The visor, it concealed too much of his face, of course she was scarred to her he was a Peacekeeper and he wanted to hurt her. Quickly he removed the helmet and visor, and she let out a small scream in shock. Her breathing increased and she started to hyperventilate at the realization that he was standing before her. Here. In the Capitol. Tears started to burn her eyes and he could tell she was hesitant to trust them.

"Are you real?" she managed as he nodded his head and let the unfamiliar feel of a smile form on his face.

**CH. 14 RAT IN A CAGE**

He wasn't real. How could he be real? Effie could not believe the man standing next to her was Haymitch. It all seemed too good to be true, but this wasn't a white room or the result of a painful dream, he had touched her, he was real.

"Shh, Effie, come on get out of the chair. We have to move." Haymitch was gentle in his haste, a quality she hadn't readily seen prior to the war.

Her body felt alive as she got out of the chair, having been so used to commands she fought against the fear that had been ingrained in her. She realized she was naked and for the first time in what felt like forever she felt embarrassed. Effie moved quickly to throw on her hospital gown, she wanted to throw her arms around him, kiss him, and tell him how she waited and wondered about him, but her body wouldn't allow her the contact. Haymitch had pushed her away for so long, never allowing them that kind of relationship that she had learned to be unfeeling toward him. It would only confuse him or send the wrong message she thought.

"No, that won't do you have to put on his uniform it's the only way to get out of the mansion." Haymitch had started undressing the dead man before she could even speak.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her, that or she was fighting to make them go so she could trust him. What other option did she have? Haymitch went to help her step into the Peacekeeper's pants, but as he reached around her waist he could feel her tense.

"I'm sorry." was all he could offer. He didn't want her fearful of him, but there wasn't time for a delicate dressing.

She looked down to where he bent over, his head low trying to pull up the garment, and she forced herself to gain balance by grabbing his shoulder. She didn't mean to but her nails dug deep into the skin on his back. Haymitch didn't pull away, or even acknowledge that she was near breaking the skin. He would let her beat him to a pulp if it would make her feel safer.

Her hands shook fiercely as she buttoned the jacket, a task she could not let Haymitch even attempt to do. The Peacekeepers often took so much pleasure in the job, and the feeling was too fresh with him clad in the white uniform. The uniform engulfed Effie but it would have to do. She threw her hair up under the helmet and looked up at Haymitch. He stared down at her, this disguise wouldn't get them far, physically it was beyond obvious as her stature was more of a beaten child than that of an authoritative figure.

Haymitch wanted to touch her, he had come so far for the chance to be with her, but it had only hit him in the moment. _What if she didn't want to be with him?_ He could say he came out here to rescue her out of duty but really his motivations were more personal than that. He was done masking the ghosts and hiding from the Capitol, he wanted to be with Effie beyond the grooming of children for their deaths. He had to get her out of here to somewhere safe, where he could begin to sort out what it was he wanted. Confusing her or acting out of newly found feelings would only cause her to suspect and distrust him.

"Once we get out those doors do not stop walking. Do you hear me? Keep moving no matter what." All Effie could do was give a nervous nod.

Once they moved past the double metal doors they kept walking, her eyes fixed forward his surveying their escape. Up the stairs, through the foyer, out the front door. Haymitch tensed as they passed the line of Peacekeepers, but they managed to slink by without notice. They didn't have much time, soon they would wonder why Effie hadn't been delivered and someone would stumble upon the undressed Peacekeeper and immediately know what had been done.

Once they broke free from the crowds they heard shouting behind them. They had noticed faster than he had anticipated. Effie closed her eyes to shut herself off from the world, and while her feet kept moving her blinded movements brought unwanted attention.

Haymitch tried under his breath, "Open your eyes." But they remained shut.

He could hear them now, the distinct sound of boots running toward them. He grabbed Effie by the wrist and she jerked her arm away in pain, "No!" she cried out and stopped dead in the streets.

The physical pain reminded her too much of her torture, of what she endured. When she wouldn't cooperate with Snow, when it hurt too bad, he would grab her wrists and pin them down at her sides. The weight of his sweaty body crushing hers flashing through her mind just at the simple touch.

The marching grew closer, they were gaining on them, they would find them if she didn't move.

"Damn it, open your eyes."

Haymitch didn't have a choice, if he didn't force her she wouldn't move and they would find them. He grabbed her just below the elbow and pulled. The noises she made muffled only by the yelling of the Peacekeepers to one another. It pained him to have to put her in the position but there was no other choice.

Haymitch pulled her into an alleyway and pinned her up against the wall, his hand instantly going to cover her mouth to muffle her cries. She struggled against his hand and her body hardened against his. All he could do was press into her, to make her small, unnoticeable.

He brought his lips next to her ear and kept his voice low, "Shh, please, shh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Effie please open your eyes." She started to calm but her eyes remained locked shut. Haymitch let his hand fall from her mouth and slip past her jaw to cradle her head.

"I don't want to look at them." Effie murmured.

Haymitch without hesitation, "Then look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and set on his. The thoughts of Snow slowly left her mind as his weight lifted from her memory to be replaced by the weight Haymitch was keeping her against the wall with. He had put his own body over hers in an act of protection, and she felt the swell that she so often fought to control around him break over. Her breathing no longer ragged from the journey but now a result of the feel of him against her, of being inches from his face. The distinct absence of liquor on his breath signifying the changes he faced as well.

Her motions were driven by her need to let him know that she wanted to be next to him. She stared into his eyes and the world fell away. She could see the sadness in his eyes, the regret and the small wall he still tried to hide himself with, he would always have that. She was not gentle as she let her mouth catch his hard and passionately. His hesitancy soon gave way as the pressure against her body pulsed. The kiss deepened and began to move, their mouths giving way to one another. Giving way to things they had kept themselves from. It was as though the years they spent together were all culminating in this one act. Their mouths hungry for one another as tongues intertwined, trying to move deeper into the other. A lingering pull and their lips were pulled free from one another, when she opened her eyes his were already locked on hers. Sadness still just under the passion. His lips may have left her but their bodies still tingled at the pressure. Hers finding the alley wall to be cooling on the fire that burned opposite. Neither spoke as the footsteps grew near. Effie wrapped her arms around his waist and Haymitch returned the gesture. It wasn't a promise of a happy future together, but more so a moment of passion laced in the forbidden fruit of the wants they hid in their professional relationship.

Haymitch moved his hands to slide up her back and as he lowered his head to taste her one more time the footsteps stopped a few feet from them.

"Get down! Let go of her and get down both of you!"

The young Peacekeeper who had led Haymitch to Effie now stood with his gun poised on them as other Peacekeepers surrounded him. Haymitch stepped in front of Effie, who curled into herself at the sight of her former keepers, and prepared himself for a fight.

Two men scuffled with Haymitch as another two pulled Effie out from behind him, her screams so loud they echoed off the alleyway. Once they had her in front of him they sent the electricity through her, holding the device tight to her rib cage long after she had blacked out.

"You son of a bitch!" Haymitch yelled all he could think to degrade them, to let them know he would not make this peaceful for them.

Haymitch couldn't stand the sight, he pulled and pushed against the men but they soon out numbered him. Why had they waited to tase her until she was in front of him, why hadn't they knocked him out as well? Cuffed and at the mercy of the Peacekeepers, Haymitch watched as they pulled Effie's limp body around the corner and back toward the mansion. They would take him in the same direction, always making sure that he could see her being dragged. As arrived on the front steps of the Mansion the man he least wanted to see greeted him.

Snow stepped from the doors, "Haymitch how nice of you to join us."


End file.
